Chaos and Gassy CarseatsOh my!
by Velvet204
Summary: It's a hot day in Domino City. Yugi and his friends are stuck in a car together...And Mai has fleas! Will they survive without killing eachother? Please read to find out! ((My first fic! :D Better than it probably sounds...Although I can't truely be sure


Disclaimer: Meza does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.....Because if I did Yugi probably would've taken a dump on a plate and offered it to Tea as Chocolate by now! XD

Velvet: This is just a little funny story thing I thought up at 2:30AM, anddecided to submit! Meza hopes you enjoy it and hopes ya get a good laugh from it atleast! XD

**Chaos and Gassy Carseats.....Oh my!**

It was a hot, summer day in Dommino City.

And not just your usual hot, hot day....This was one of those fight-over-who-gets-to-stand-in-front-of-the-fridge-with-their-shirt-off-and-slowly-pull-their-pants-down-to-feel-that-sudden-rush-of-cold-air-on-their.....uhhh...Well anyway...It was hot.

Yugi, Yami, and their friends, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Tea, Mai, and Duke were all crammed in Gramps's converted minivan, left to sweat it out as the sun beat down on the van, heating it up like an oven.....Sure, they had plans to go to the water park for the day...But unfortunetly it was closed, due to a little accident, involving Serenity, a huge keg, and a world-record hangover.....And with every pool in a 30-square-mile-area being packed to full capacity and then some....They were pretty much fucked up.

"Ummmm....Are we there yet???" Mokuba asked, shifting around uncomfortably in his seat.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WERE THERE?!" Tea screeched, receving a very surprised look from everyone. I guess even Tea cant keep up the little-miss-friendshit-and-coffeegrounds-speaches forever.

"I really have to take a leak!!! Can we stop somewhere or somethin'???" Mokuba started fidgeting with his seatbelt, trying to keep it as far away from his bladder as possable. "I'm about to piss in my pants!!!!"

"If ya do...Can I please sit on your lap?" Yugi asked, fanning himself off with Gramps's special vibrating undies. "At least it'd be moist..."

Mokuba let out a small whimper, putting on his big puppy-eyes that usually would've worked to get his brother to say yes to almost anything, including letting him fill the kitchen with bones and chicken feet...But thats another story.

"IF YOU HAVE TO GO THAT BAD YOU CAN DO IT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!!!!!" Tea screached again.

"Really???" Mokuba then stood up on the seat, unbuckling his seatbelt and sticking his proudbits out the window, sighing in releaf.

Mai, who was sitting in the seat behind him, scratching at all the fleas that just seemed to adore her ass this time of the year, suddenly felt something cool and wet fly through the open window next to her and hit her in the face. She sat there for a few seconds, enjoying the cool droplets on her face, before noticing a strange sent to it. When she finally decided to look up, she saw Mokubas dong, flapping freely in the breeze, pee dribbling across the side of the van, gentally sprinkling through the window onto her face. She stared in horror for a few moments with her mouth open.....Big mistake! Several large dropplets made there way in, splashing onto her tongue, letting her taste the full bodied flavor of the pre-digested Pepsi((Dont own it! XD)) he had at lunch.

"THATS IT!!!!!!! GET YOUR FUCKING HAIRY DICK IN THE WINDOW THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai bellowed.

"Hairy??? COOL!!!!!!" Mokuba then sat down, rebuckling his seatbelt, looking extreamly releaved and proud.

-----------------------------

Joey, who had been sitting in the very back, next to Tristan and Duke, snoring and drooling like hell, suddenly scrunched his nosed with a very disgusted look on his face, wake up with a loud snort sound.

"Aw ya have done that out the window..?" He asked groggily.

"Hey man! _I _didnt do that!!!" Tristan looked downright insulted.

"Well then who _DID _do it huh???" Joey questioned, but was quickly answered as the seat ahead of them vibrated, with the sound of a big, ripe, juicy, curl-your-eyelashes, fart.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi scolded "I told you not to have that beer with yourChinese food!!!"

"Butit's so good and......" Yami was interupted as Joey and Tristan blowing-chunks behind him, a few morsles lodging themselves in Yami's hair without him even noticing, then just passed out on the spot.

"Aw come on! It wasnt _THAT_..." Duke looked at himself in his little pocket mirror to see that the entire front half of his head had been singed free of hair, making him look like he was going through male pattern baldness....And he was....As soon as I think of a pattern for it... "...Bad....."

He poked at the one small remaining hair on top of his head, making it crumble into a small pile of hairgel packed sand grainsand blow away. With a small "eep" Sound, he passed out aswell, twitching slightly.

-----------------------------

"I just got an idea on how we can make the time go by faster!" Yami said, looking around at everyone proudly. A large grin was starting to form on his face, and seemed to get wider every few seconds.

"Really? How?" Yugi asked, still fanning himself.

"Lets SING!!!" Yamis voice had that, almost-non-existant, hyper tone to it.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Yami.." Yugi sounded almost terrified "..I thought you said you'd never try that again after that last time when...."

"Aw come on Yugi...That window would've exploded anyway!"

"But Yami...."

"OH IM A BARBIE GIRL!!!!!!! IN A BARBIE WORLD!!!!!!!" Yami screamed at the top of his voice "LAUGHIN' PLASTIC!!!!!!! IT'S FANTASTIC!!!!!!!! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR!!!!! UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WILL DO!!!!!!" Dukeyelled as he quickly woke up, then fake-passed out as he receicved a VERY dirty look from Yami, Yugi and Tristan.

"Quiet down back there!!!" Gramps said, gripping the steering wheel so tight that the lining was starting to wear off "I need to concentrate!!!"

"Oh gimmie a break...." Tea rolled her eyes.

"RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh come on!!! You passed the mailbox TWO HOURS AGO!!!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST STOP AND ASK FOR DIRECTIONS?!?!?!"

End......

----------------------------

Velvet: Well there it was! Please tell me what ya thought! And just so ya know, meza doesnt really like flames.....But if ya really wanna give me some, could ya please leave the receipt in the box so I can return them? Thanks! XD -Puts on flame proof padding-


End file.
